


A bad night out

by HappyHour



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Booty Calls, Drinking, F/M, NSFW art inside, One Night Stands, Or at least attempting to, PTSD references, References to police abuse, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Strongarm and Nightra tried to ticket a speeding Wrecker. Nightra got dents to show for it while Strongarm got a number from the Wrecker.Some time later, Strongarm finds herself alone yet in need of company. She recalls then the number she had gotten...
Relationships: Wheeljack/Strongarm
Kudos: 11





	A bad night out

“That Wrecker punches me and bends my insignia but you get his number?” Nightra’s voice was almost at the volume of a siren and sounded like it as well.

“You were the one who tried to jump him.” Strongarm said as she looked at the information she had received from the wrecker, the contact info for him and a small message that indicated he wanted to hook up.

“Well, I was expecting backup from you Regs.” Nightra laid splayed down on the floor, her fingers rubbing at her damaged insignia. “You know, like how Dropforge taught us how to take down a belligerent.”

“You went about it wrong.” Strongarm said. “I didn’t have a good opening. And Dropforge also taught us not to escalate the situation.”

“Unless the perp is the one doing the escalating!” Nightra whined. “He said he was a Wrecker, you knew he would then let his blaster do the talking for him!”

“But he didn’t.” Strongarm sighed. “He just thought we were one of those warchasers and wanted to woo us into not ticketing him.”

“And of course, you being Regs, ticketed him.” Nightra shrugged. “You should pass the number along to one of those revenge lists, say he hit on you and your partner. In fact, it wouldn’t even be a lie.”

“I am not going to do that Nightra.” Strongarm stood up. “I need a drive.”

“I thought you were going to study for the test that’s coming up.” Nightra said as she rolled over, looking up at Strongarm as she headed for the doors.

“I am in a need of a break. Outside.” Strongarm left wallowing Nightra behind as she stepped outside, smoothly transforming as she entered the streets. It already felt more quieter than her apartment, with the low hum of the other cybertronians driving alongside her, all at the proper speed. She was very well aware that if she were not in the police academy livery, she would see the traffic move considerably faster.

Nightra had botched it. Strongarm knew it. She had escalated matters, the Wrecker had responded in kind. You didn’t escalate when it came to the older sparks, they hadn’t forgotten their time in the war, and wreckers had better memory of it than most. Strongarm had gotten an impromptu exam in how to deescalate a possibly dangerous situation, and done it so well she had gotten his number.

Was that really a win? What would Dropforge even say about this? Somehow, she doubted she would hear him say “good work kiddo”. But she had issued the ticket, and the Wrecker had registered it. And if she was lucky, he would pay it rather than escalating this to the court system.

“Primus, I hope he doesn’t try to use his connections on the judge.” Strongarm muttered to herself, not even audible to the other cybertronians around her.

Driving all night seemed to be the best thing to do right now. Nightra was impossible to be around when she had faced setbacks, and Strongarm knew she would end up even more distraught after all this and demand attention. It wasn’t until now that Strongarm made the preemptive move to remove herself from Nightra’s vicinity. She needed to relax, have some time for herself.

* * *

Nightra had been expelled.

Strongarm felt guilty about it. Nightra had asked her for help, and Strongarm had refused to help her. She knew that Dropforge and the academy would have gone easy on her, her first big mistake, slap on the wrist, harsh words, easy. But she made Nightra take the fall.

No, Nightra had taken the fall. She had been the one to steal the test and she had been caught with it. But it was hard for Strongarm to really separate the two. Nightra had asked Strongarm to cover for her, and it wasn’t the first time she had done it. This situation hadn’t been that different from the others.

Strongarm was now with her wheels on the street, just driving aimlessly. She knew she was thinking too much about this. Or thinking too much to begin with. She knew she had a problem with that. It was evening, she had the morning off tomorrow, so perhaps she could do something tonight, if just to shut up her own thoughts.

Strongarm located the nearest bar and quickly got herself a drink and a seat. There was a Cube game being broadcast, so most people were paying attention to that. And it looked like it had just started, so Strongarm knew she could be alone and without distractions for a while.

But was it what she actually wanted? She swirled the drink in the glass, looking at the plain white glowing color of it. As she was about to bring it to her lips to take a sip, it suddenly reminded her of what had happened a few weeks ago. She took a small sip and brought up her communicator. There it was, the Wrecker’s contact information. He had sent it over to her with the screen name _‘Need Company? -W’_

Strongarm scoffed, but still shot a message to him before she would change her mind.

_“Available tonight?”_ She sent and attached the location of the bar. She nursed her drink, looking at the screen as the Kaon team made the first score of the game.

Then she got a notification. She expanded it, not sure which she wanted, affirmation or rejection.

_“I’m not ten klicks out.”_

Well, that was certainly something. Strongarm let her read recipient be acknowledgement enough and dismissed the message, checking the newsfeed for the latest happenings on Cybertron.

Strongarm was through with the interesting news and was looking for some longform articles to check out when a flash of white near the entrance caught her attention. There he was, that wrecker. She waved at him, barely smiling, and he waved and smiled in return as he headed to the bar. Strongarm dismissed and silenced her communicator, but pretended to pay attention to the cube game while sneakily keeping track of the wrecker. Whatever he ordered, it didn’t take long for the bartender to procure, and soon enough he went over to her, holding one glass in his hand.

“I didn’t think this place was your scene.” The wrecker said as he sat down on a chair adjacent to her, which afforded him a good view of the screen.

“It isn’t.” Strongarm said. “It was simply the bar nearest to me when I decided I needed a drink. Strongarm.” She introduced herself.

“Wheeljack.” Wheeljack said and extended his hand. She accepted it without hesitation while trying her best not to squeal. She hadn’t recognized him by sight, but she knew that Wheeljack the Wrecker had been with Optimus Prime’s crew on Earth for the end of the war and death of Megatron, and the defeat of Unicron. Not only had a wrecker hit on her, but a war hero as well.

“Thank you for coming, even for the short notice.” Strongarm said. She tried to think of anything else to say, but nothing came to mind. So she quickly took a sip of her drink.

“You’re welcome.” Wheeljack said. “I didn’t have anything planned tonight, it wasn’t too far away, so why not?” He shrugged. “What’s the occasion?”

“Other than wondering if you would drag the ticket to court? Nothing you would be interested in.” Strongarm shook her head.

Wheeljack laughed. “I paid that ticket before your taillights were out of my sights. I’m not planning on being in a courtroom, I had enough of that when the war ended.” He waved his hand dismissively and took a sip as well.

“I’m also done with courtrooms for the time being.” Strongarm sighed. “Or rather, I wish I were, but making appearances comes with the job.” She said.

“Sounds like you had a rough going at it.” Wheeljack said. “Want to talk about it?”

Strongarm looked up at Wheeljack, who had his sights on the cube broadcast. He didn’t look too interested, but he didn’t look bored either. Then he noticed her looking at him, and he turned to look at her, a slight upcurved lip of a minor smile, friendly looking.

“I would rather not.” Strongarm said. She didn’t need to unload onto a stranger, much less a war hero.

“That’s cool too.” Wheeljack moved slightly aback, giving her more space which she appreciated. “Want me to get you another drink?” Wheeljack asked, and Strongarm looked down at her drink, surprised to see there was very little left of it.

“Give me something sweet, with a flash point over thirty if possible.” Strongarm said.

“Sounds like you’re not about to drown your bad feelings away.” Wheeljack stood up.

“I don’t really do that.” Strongarm said. “I would rather deal with it some other way.”

“I’ll be back in a sec.” Wheeljack said and headed back to the bar.

Strongarm looked at him as he left, his back to her. He was good looking, she had to admit, which had been one of the reasons for why she had called him. But what in the pit was she actually doing? She tried to just wait patiently as she looked at the active screen showing the Cube match while waiting for the Wrecker to come back. She noticed him swishing around, holding her drink and making his way over to her.

“Here you go.” Wheeljack said when he extended his hand with her drink in hand. Strongarm readily accepted. It wasn’t a dainty or “attractive” drink, which was actually what she wanted more to see. Either Wheeljack was not trying to impress her, was just picking whatever, or something he liked. Or he didn’t care to have his partners drink something aesthetic.

“Thank you.” Strongarm said, taking a sip as Wheeljack sat down opposite to her and took a good gulp of his own drink. They both looked up at the screen as a score was made and the bar booed. Strongarm quickly scanned the crowd for potential troublemakers, but then she abruptly turned back to her drink and took a gulp.

“I know that look.” Wheeljack said.

“What look?” Strongarm asked, wondering what he was talking about.

“You’re a cop.” Wheeljack shrugged. “Unless you are on duty right now, I suggest you relax. No one is going to cause trouble here.”

“Are you sure?” Strongarm smiled. “Because right now, I’m looking at the one who is most likely to cause trouble around here.” She said while looking directly at Wheeljack. Wheeljack just smiled in return and chuckled low.

“Still, relax.” Wheeljack said. “I hate to see post-war sparks behave like we did back in the day, where you were always wondering if there were any Decepticons around.”

Strongarm squared up a bit, then relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry, are there any other triggers I should be wary of?”

“Not a trigger, just drags the fun away.” Wheeljack shrugged. “And I’ve had the proper post-war adjustment treatment. So if you do bump into a trigger, I won’t react too much, and it will not be your fault.”

“Good to know.” Strongarm said, looking up at the screen as there was row, and she made sure just to look at the screen, not at the other patrons. Then as she turned her attention back to Wheeljack, she saw how he was more relaxed than before but his attention was on her.

“So, you are driving around, decide to get drunk and go to the nearest bar to you and call up a Wrecker who gave you his number few days ago.” Wheeljack said. “Had a bad day?”

“I am not getting drunk, I am merely getting a drink.” Strongarm protested. “But yeah, it wasn’t the best day for me.” She admitted.

“Did your partner jump someone she shouldn’t have?” Wheeljack asked.

“No.” Strongarm quickly interjected, then after a moment of thought, she glanced away from Wheeljack. “Sorta. But she won’t be jumping anyone else.”

“Reprimand?” Wheeljack asked sceptically. “Those won’t work on someone like her.”

“No. She got expelled.” Strongarm said. “I could have covered for her, but I didn’t-” Strongarm stopped herself. She hadn’t wanted to cover for her.

“Doesn’t matter what you did or what you didn’t do.” Wheeljack said. “She would have gotten the boot at some point.” He shrugged and took a drink. “If anything, I bet they partnered her up with you to make sure she would either square up or be kicked out.”

“Says someone who has been the total of fifteen minutes around me.” Strongarm said.

“During the war, you learn how to read people.” Wheeljack said. “And you remind me of one I hated working under, but he still made the best use out of me.”

“Kup?” Strongarm asked. She knew a bit about the Wreckers and their commanders. Springer was too soft to reign someone in, and -

“Ultra Magnus.” Wheeljack said.

“Really?” Strongarm chuckled. “A speeding wrecker who gives out his number to the official who caught him, served under Ultra Magnus?” She smirked.

“The same that recorded the audio version of the Autobot code in one take, without the code or any kind of script to help him.” Wheeljack smiled as he shrugged in a playful manner. “He was a stick in the mud, but still got some usefulness out of me, which is probably for the better. If it weren’t for him and another Wrecker, I probably wouldn’t have survived the end of the war.”

“Is that something you want to talk about?” Strongarm toyed with her drink as she recalled how other old sparks rarey spoke of the war, even the Autobots.

Wheeljack was silent for a moment, then put his drink down. “Maybe not.” He said. He tapped his fingers for a bit, glancing at the screen but the game was kind of dead, in a streak of no-scores happening, the latest one getting tackled at the last second.

“Can I ask you something?” Wheeljack asked.

“Go ahead.” Strongarm said.

“Why did you decide to be a cop?” Wheeljack asked, his voice lower than it was before. “A big rig like you? You almost covered for your partner, but didn’t.”

Strongarm blinked, wondering if it was something she should answer to a stranger. But then again, Wheeljack’s followup kind of begged for a proper answer.

“I am a post-war spark.” Strongarm said. “But when I learned about the war, what happened in it -” She avoided looking directly at Wheeljack, settling for the bar as boring as it looked right about now. “- I don’t want to be a soldier, but I want to make sure that it won’t happen again. And I thought being in law enforcement was the best way to do that.” She sighed as she looked back on the table.

“Impressive.” Wheeljack said. “And you’re sticking to your guns.”

“I don’t know, I’m on a date with a speeder whom I citated few days ago.” Strongarm laughed.

“That’s nothing.” Wheeljack smirked. “You didn’t stand by your abusive partner while they got expelled, probably for a good reason. You’re already better than me.”

“That sounds terrible.” Strongarm’s mood evaporated as the veteran wrecker said those words. She had abandoned Nightra, let her get expelled because she liked her clean record.

“I wasn’t that brave back in the day.” Wheeljack said. Strongarm quickly looked up at him, seeing Wheeljack keeping his eyes on the cube game as he hunched over slightly, protecting his drink against whatever, protecting himself.

“You are a Wrecker.” Strongarm countered. “How many decepticons have you taken out?”

“Too many to count.” Wheeljack said. “Mostly because they would have killed me given the chance. But I also saw my partner take down a defenseless squad of Decepticons, citing some revenge. Only one of us protested, he got made commander of the Wreckers for that. The rest of us got a slap on the wrist and sent into the next Wrecker assignment.”

Strongarm couldn’t really answer that. She had accidentally veered back to the talk of the war, or something had really triggered Wheeljack into going to that topic. Feeling a bit awkward for the whole mess, she didn’t really know how she could salvage this night. She didn’t want to get drunk anymore, and only two drinks in she could still drive back to her place and try to forget what happened tonight.

“I’m sorry for calling you, if you were expecting a fun evening.” Strongarm said.

“It’s not your fault.” Wheeljack said after a too long pause, probably him trying to figure out how to arrive at that answer. “I dragged the evening down for you anyway.”

Strongarm finished her drink just as the bar cheered as there was a new score in the cube game. Both of them looked up, startled. She because she hadn’t expected it in the middle of gulping down her drink, and she didn’t know what had made Wheeljack startled. She didn’t know him that much.

“Okay, how about this?” Strongarm said as she brought up her communicator, dismissing some of the alerts on it as she went into the contacts tab. Wheeljack rightened himself and looked at her.

“Here is my contact info. I have more good days than bad, so when you’re looking for a good time -” She smiled as she brought the scancode up for Wheeljack, who smirked in return as he scanned it.

“- I will most likely get you at a good time.” Wheeljack finished for her, and she didn’t mind. He was pretty to look at as well, and she would have been mad at herself for missing the opportunity just because she had actually needed a proper cry. “Thank you, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Please call me up instead of speeding, it’s a better way to get my attention.” Strongarm said as she stood up. “And probably make it sooner rather than later. As misguided my intentions were tonight, I did want to get to know you better, in the way that you don’t get with a good heart-to-heart conversation.”

“Will do.” Wheeljack smirked, opting to stay in the bar and watch the game rather than go back into the chilly night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this piece after I commissioned the very talented @[Erika Skerzz](https://twitter.com/ErikaGSkerzz?s=09) this following image.
> 
> What happens few days later:


End file.
